


Eyes as blue as the ocean

by 2dauntlessly_reckless4



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M, summer fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 23:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11451303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2dauntlessly_reckless4/pseuds/2dauntlessly_reckless4
Summary: The dauntless are on the annual beach trip and things take an unexpected turn





	Eyes as blue as the ocean

**Author's Note:**

> excuse the crapyness of this fic

I smiled happily as I headed down to the vehicle bay ready to meet up with Chris and will. As soon as I entered I saw everyone in the room dressed in colorful swimsuits and holding bright towels. Chris had forced me to buy a blood red string bikini with black flames.

Chris and will were standing beside a gray armored vehicle both running up to hug me. My smile faded when when I noticed Eric and his friends mike and john. the three smirked at me before continuing there conversation. I found it hard not to stare at Eric's perfect and toned body.

Chris snapped her fingers in front of My face and smirked when she saw the blush on my face.

"Who's the eye candy?" Chris said laughing 

I cleared my throat before replying.

"Nobody" i said my voice rising an octave 

Will raised an eyebrow before looking over his shoulder at Eric and turning around to face me smirking.

"Must be a certain leader" he said snickering 

If possible My face got even more red and my eyes widened before I looked down suddenly finding the maroon flip flops interesting. Chris and will looked at each other about to say something only to be interrupted by max.

"Grab your things and load up"

 

After an hour drive we had arrived at one of the white sand beaches that had belonged to the five factions. The dauntless unloaded their things and set up their spots. Chris and will dragged me to a shady spot under a dying tree.

They quickly set up camp and lathered themselves in sunscreen before running into the water.

"Tris!" Uriah yelled

I turned around to face Uriah only to be hugged tightly by him and Marlene. I pushed them off with a giggle and smiled at them both.

"Hi" I said looking at both of them

Uriah smirked before he grabbed my phone and took off. I chased after him and passed Eric and his friends receiving cat calls from mike. I sped up and tackled Uriah at the edge of the beach grabbing my phone from his tight grasp.

“Didn't think you could catch up Prior” Uriah said smirking up at me. I rolled my eyes at him before getting up. I offered my hand to him and he took it I pulled him up before sprinting away from him giggling. 

Uriah soon caught up to me before i stopped at camp and put my phone in my bag. 

“Ready to swim?” He asked with a smile

I nodded and walked to the water. I walked in slowly to the freezing water shivering.  
I glared at Uriah when he cannonballed in beside me. I gritted my teeth before diving in and swimming until I was in front of Christina.

I scared the shit out of her and she jumped back before splashing me. I splashed her back before hiding behind Marlene and using her as a shield. Suddenly I was dragged down into the water I pushed up and was staring into grey blue eyes. Eric raised a pieced eyebrow at me.

“Hey prior” he said with a husky voice

I bit my lip as I looked over his face. He moved my lip from between my teeth with his thumb.

“You shouldn't bite your lip” 

he said while staring at my lips. He looked me in the eyes before turning around and walking over to his friends. Chris tapped me on the shoulder so I turned around to face her. 

“What was that?” She asked incredulously

I shrugged my shoulders before answering her.

“I honestly don't know but it was really weird”

“Do you wanna go get lunch?” Marlene asked us.

“Sure” me and Chris said in unison.

We walked up onto the beach and dried off before grabbing our phones and our wallets.

 

 

We had finally arrived at the last operating restaurant outside of Chicago that served amazing burgers and was operated by faction volunteers. When we walked inside the bell above the door rung.

In the middle of the restaurant was a bar that was surrounded by tables. At the wall behind the bar were cashiers ready to take orders. In each corner of the room was a poll table. At each pool table there was a large light hanging above it and on the walls beside them the cue sticks were hanging on the wall.

We walked up to the cashier and looked at the menus behind them. We had quickly decided what they wanted and ordered. Then we walked to a booth in the center if the room and sat down to eat.

“So about you and Eric” Chris said

“There seems to be a lot of chemistry between you two” Marlene said wiggling her eyebrows at me

“There isn't a single thing between us” I said defensively.

“I would beg to differ” Chris said

I rolled my eyes before biting into my burger. Chris huffed before digging into her food Marlene following after.

 

I walked out of my motel room and locked the door behind me. I quickly ran to the stairs and ran down them to the first floor and past the security guard that was keeping watch. I shoved the doors to the motel open and took a sharp left and kept running.

 

I didn't stop until I reached the entrance to an abandoned subway. I walked down the stairs and into the dark commons area of the subway.  
Graffiti covered the walls and light shone through the holes in the ceiling made by bombs.

A few skeletons laid on the ground spread around a glass box that was splattered with ancient blood from the war. I swallowed feeling stick to my stomach. I walked through the commons area and onto the sidewalk by the tracks.

As soon as I stepped onto the tracks a hand grabbed my arm and pulled me back on to the sidewalk. I turned around and saw Eric his eyes were as blue as the ocean when he was calm instead of the usual cloudy grey.

I was shocked when he crashed his lips to mine. I closed my eyes and kissed him our teeth clashing. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

He pinned me up against the wall and pulled away from the kiss giving me a sexy smirk.

“Now lets get those clothes off you”


End file.
